


Dry as the desert

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean is in withdrawl, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gun Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get stranded chasing a chupacabra. With no beer to stave off his withdrawal, Dean attacks Sam, and takes his anger out on his little brother.</p><p>But Sam doesn't give up on him, and breaks through, Saving themselves from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry as the desert

It was an obnoxious 115 degrees in Albuquerque, New Mexico where the boys were investigating a chupacabra case. Sam had stripped down to a tank top and jeans, not needing his allies get up anymore. They had chased the beast all the way out into the desert where they shot and sent it back to hell, or wherever those things go.  The sun had just started to go down when the engine decided to sputter dangerously.  

 

"Dean?"

"Oh no, come on baby, not now."

Dean swore and hit his head on the steering wheel. "No no... Come on baby.... Don't do this. I was going to take you to Bobby's tomorrow. Pleaseeee." He whined and rolled off the road to groan.  The car sputtered and gasped and Dean slammed the door before wincing. "Fuck..." He groaned, popping the hood. His worst fears confirmed, Dean swore again and double checked. Yep. His baby was out of it. "Sam. Call Bobby. Tell him we need a tow."

Sam pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Bobby, only to hear a 'beep beep' of no connection. "Shit..." He grumbled, stepping out of the car. "Dean I'm not getting a signal out here. Try yours."

"This is not happening..." He cursed and pulled out his phone.

Dead.

"No battery...That mean's we're stuck." He growled and flopped back in the car. "Please tell me there is at least food in the back.”

"Dean I'm sure we can figure something out." Sam said nervously, shuffling through the back seat hoping to find maybe a candy bar or something. He wasn't too keen on staying in a desert after dark. The supernatural animals alone were the least of their problems.  He found two bottles of water and a couple of protein bars he bought at the gas station 20 or so miles back.  "Here, this is all we got." He said taking a swig of his own water.  He leaned over and took a look at the gauge. "Shit."  Half tank. That meant they could only run the heater for a total of 2 hours the entire night if they still wanted to have a prayer of making it back to town in the morning.

"Roll up the windows, we'll conserve the heat as much as we can. We'll make it. " he said stubbornly and leaned back in his chair. "Gimme that bar." He said grouchily. God he needed a drink. To have the buzz drift him off to sleep. And he was trapped in a car. No bed and no booze made him pissed. Plus his baby was broken. "You try Bobby again?"

“Yeah," Sam sighed sadly, "Nothing."

A few minutes of silence passed between the brothers. Dean was pissed off and Sam was just cold. God why didn't he just bring his damn jacket? He rubbed his arms quickly in an effort to get warm but it didn't help.

"Dean? Do you have a blanket or anything in the car?"

"No. Left it at the hotel after you spilled coffee on it." He growled and shook in his plaid shirt. Dean finished off the last of the flask hidden in his shirt and hung his head in his hands.

"You're a Winchester, you can suck it up for one night."

Sam frowned, curling into himself. He understood why Dean was mad, but he wished he'd stop taking it out on him.

 

An hour or so later, the. temperature had dropped well below freezing, and Sam's lips were close to turning blue. He was practically curled up in the passenger seat, long arms in his thin T-shirt as he shivered hard. He flipped open his phone and cursed, it was only a little after midnight. It would only get colder from here.

"D-D-Dean? Y-Y-You u-up-p?"

"I am now. Fuck Sam, you look like a smurf." He said, and went to touch his brother.  Sam's skin was frozen under his touch, and he frowned. "What's wrong with you? Can't even handle a little cold." Dean growled and pulled Sam in his lap.

"I told you all those salads would come back to haunt you."

Dean shifted uncomfortably with Sam on his lap, but he did admit the extra heat was going to help.

"I-I'm f-f-fine D-Dean," Sam shivered stubbornly, pushing off Dean and moving to the back seat.

  
That was a bad idea.  The leather in the front seat had warmed up because of his own body heat, but the ones in the back were ice cold and he yelped when his already cold skin touched the leather.

He pushed through the pain though, stretching out on the back seat and holding steady as racks of shivers threatened to make him twitch. He hated when Dean treated him like a child. He was cold, but he wasn't an invalid. It was only 6 hours till sunrise anyway right?

Dean listened to Sam chattered his teeth for an hour before he couldn't take it anymore.

"God damn it Sam. Hold still." He grumbled and moved to the back. He lay next to Sam, and shoved Sam's cold hands under his shirt.

"Fuck!" He swore. "God you're cold Sammy." He gasped and hooked his legs over Sam's hips. "Uh uh. You keep your arms under my shirt until morning. If we fall asleep, we might get sick ok? So stay awake.”

 

Dean grumbled and hid his own trembling hands. He needed a drink, or twelve. Fuck, he couldn't even go four hours without marinating himself in beer. Dean felt a migraine threatening to pounce at the back of his head, and he cursed in every language he knew, hoping the night went quick.

Sam's hands stung when they touched warm skin, but he couldn't get away from it. His body was so starved for the warm he wrapped his arms around Dean's back, shivering hard as he buried his face in his brothers neck.  "D-D-Dean?" He asked nervously, "I-I-I k-know a w-way we c-can s-st-tay w-warm."

"Light the seats on fire?" He said and rubbed his brother's back. "Not gonna hurt my baby any more." He sighed and shivered.

Sam tried to smile, but his teeth shook too hard. "N-No, b-biologically, t-the f-fastest way t-to heat-t up a b-body is..s-skin on skin c-contact." He swallowed nervously for the punch in the teeth that would likely come. Dean would never agree to it, but it was true, and Sam was so fucking cold he was starting to fear he might actually die out here.

 

Dean frowned. "I have to be naked with you?" He asked and watched Sam shake in his arms.

_Protect your brother Dean._

"Fine, but underwear stays on" he grit out, beginning to work his clothes loose.

The night air was freezing on his body, and he draped his pants and shirt over them both. He saw Sam fumble with his clothes, and Dean helped him undress. The clothes acted like a blanket, and Dean held Sam close to warm his skin.

"Is this helping?”

Sam practically melted against Dean's skin. His brother was hot in more ways than just the obvious one. He could feel every muscle pressed up against him, and he had to bite his lip to keep back a groan when their groins touched.

Sam had realized his feelings for his brother by the time he turned 16. He hoped running away to college would help him forget about Dean, but apparently distance makes the heart grow fonder.

He had let some of his feelings slip one night after a bout of heavy drinking, resulting in Dean's fist colliding with his face. He didn't bring it up again after that. That and how much it hurt when Dean slept around with other women, or even flirted with Cas. It was no secret Dean swung both ways. Someone with his sexual prowess didn't usually have limitations on who they fucked. Except for family. Sam knew it was hopeless to even think that he stood a chance with Dean.

"Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by his older brother shuffling on top of him.

"Is this helping?"

"Oh, yeah. M-Much better. Thank you. I'm sorry."

Dean held Sam tightly and rubbed his back to keep him warm. Every tiny sound was deafening to his throbbing ears, and Dean found himself angry with every unnecessary twitch Sam made. Why couldn't he stay still? Fuck this and fuck his brother for finding his stash last night and draining it down the sink while he slept. That had to be the real reason he was so edgy. This was all Sam’s fault.

 

 

The night looked like it was going to be a long one, and they had to keep talking to stay alive.

"That chupacabra doesn't have any weaknesses? Or preference of two stranded people too munch on?" Dean asked and looked out the window worriedly. "Is there anything that would scare it off?"

Sam shook his head, "They don't like the cold. It's pretty rare they'd be out now. When the sun comes up we may have a problem but right now we should be okay. Ah- hold on your elbow is in my ribs."

Sam shifted so he could get more comfortable. Unfortunately that meant other parts of them shifted too, particularly their lower regions, and Sam couldn't bite back the groan that emitted when he felt the outline of the cock he'd been fantasizing about for years.  He snapped his mouth shut as quickly as it opened, blushing crimson and stammering, not really forming words, more like worried syllables.

Dean felt his brothers cock swell and he looked to him in horror.

“Unbelievable Sam!! You stole my booze, threw it out and then! Then!!!” Dean snarled and locked his legs around Sam, screaming in his ear. "You broke my baby so you could make a pass at me? You sick faggot," He backhanded Sam and growled. “I knew you were bent Sammy but this!?" He spat, squeezing Sam's cock hard in blind fury. "You getting your rocks off to your own brother?" Dean’s head was swimming in rage, all his fury at being high and dry, pouring out of him in frothy venom.

Sam's head reeled at the strike hurting, causing him more emotional agony than physical.

"No! No, Dean please! It-it's not like that. Fuck, stop Dean! You're hurting me!"

Sam tried to squirm out from under his brother, the grip on his cock painful. Tears flooded his face from embarrassment and fear and he wanted so desperately to just disappear into the ground.

Dean held his grip and wrapped his fingers around the entire length. "Oh I bet Sam. You that much of a whore that you can't go more than a few hours without a cock up your ass? Do you spread your legs for every man? Or just the ones that pay?" He asked and tore off Sam's boxers.

He had to admit the heat of anger was warming his blood, and he spread Sam's legs to look at his brother. "Look at this little red hole. How many guys came up your ass hmmm? Did you like it Sammy?" He asked and roughly pushed a finger inside.

The physical touch was exactly what Sam always dreamed but the verbal abuse was tearing Sam's heart to shreds. "I-I'm not a whore!" He trembled, gasping when his clothes were ripped off his body.

"Dean! Dean please- d-don't!" His body was speared dry and he arched painfully as the burn encompassed his entire body. "Stop please," he whimpered, tears starting to form,"it's not like that."

Dean pushed his finger in hard, working his brothers body. "You seem to like this. What's the matter Sam? I thought you wanted this." He growled and in a moment of heart stopping panic, kissed his brother fiercely, all tongue and teeth.

Sam resisted until Dean's hot and oh so soft lips pressed against his. It was as if a switch was flipped. He completely melted, dropping his legs open and kissing back, hot and sloppily. He didn't know how long this would last but he'd take advantage of every second.

Dean ripped away and laughed, right in his face. "I knew it. You would spread for anyone."

He dug through the center console until he found what he needed. Dean slicked up his cock with the extra holy oil and pinned his brother's hips. "Now hold still!" He growled and fought for Sam's wrists.

"N-No," Sam shook his head, lust quickly hazing his brain, "n-never wanted anyone else. J-just you Dean."

His hands were quickly pinned over his head and his legs spread wide across the cramped back seat. He felt his brother's warm and slick cock at his entrance and he moaned, high and desperate.

"I don't believe you! No one whores out for their brother." Dean grunted and pushed in, groaning at the tight heat. He immediately began thrusting, pushing Sam hard against the side door.

"You like this Sammy? Like your brother inside you? You're sick, and I'm going to show you how fucked up you are." He grunted and snapped his hips up painfully hard. "This is for your own good, you're going to take this, and you won't ever like cock again."

Sam screamed, clawing into the leather until it tore. It hurt so much more than he expected, and Dean wasn't doing much to help ease the pain.

"N-Not sick," he groaned, tears finally spilling as Dean rocked into him hard.  The pain was intense but the pleasure that came when Dean thrusted in just the right way, or brushed against his cock was well worth it. "S-Stop!" He begged in between groans of unimaginable pleasure.

"Can't stop Sammy. You need to feel how bad it can be." He grunted and lifted his brother's leg to ram deeper, causing friction to build up. Dean used one hand to wrap around Sam's neck and he pushed down. "Your cock twitched at  this? You like being taken rough don't you? Bet you love getting tied up and used for hours."

"Ah! Y-Yes!" Sam moaned, loud and whore like, the friction mixing with the dirty talk from his brother driving him wild. Sam knew it was meant to be hurtful, pushing. But he chose to live in his fantasy as long as possible. It would destroy him afterwards, leave him hollow and empty, but for now it would have to do.

Dean closed his grip and squeezed Sam's cock with his other hand. He cut off his brother's pleasure, and refused to let go.

Dean took off his necklace, and wrapped it around Sam's cock before flipping his brother onto his stomach.

"Fuck you, Sam. You're not supposed to like this." He growled and pounded hard enough to tear his brother. He reached underneath to twist a nipple hard, and bit into Sam's neck as he screamed.

Sam was surely bleeding now, Dean was using his body so roughly he'd break if he wasn't Sam Winchester.

The sharp bite to his neck would have been his downfall if it hadn't been for the damn cock ring. Dean pushed him down harder, pinning him to the leather and fucking him hard. Sam let out another moan, pushing back against his brothers pelvis. "Dean! Fuck, more please,"

"You want more slut?"

Dean growled and suddenly faltered in his thrusts. What was he _doing_? Taking his brother, against his will? His stomach rolled and he pulled out harshly. He couldn't finish in Sam, it would make it permanent, meant he liked it too.

Instead Dean reached for his pistol, slicked up the barrel, and spread Sam's cheeks as he slid it up the ruined hole.

"It's loaded Sam. Now fuck back on this and I might not sell you out to the first guy who has gas." He snarled and pushed the muzzle in deeply.

 

If the cock ring wasn't wrapped so tightly around his dick Sam would have come the instant the ice cold metal touched his skin. He felt it slide home and he clenched around it, groaning and adjusting to the strange shape. He didn't usually have a kink for guns but this wasn't just any gun. This was Dean's gun. His _favorite_ gun, and he was fucking Sam with it. Sam shuddered, fucking back on the gun hard, wanting to be a good boy for Dean.

Dean was utterly lost. He knew he had to do this for Sam, to teach him a lesson, but no matter what he did, Sam liked it. Dean kept his thrusts going, but his heart was faltering. He had just forcibly taken Sam, and now a gun? This is what the booze did to him. He shook and looked to his brother, eyes shining with tears and pride? Dean added more oil, an ungodly amount, and began to pump the gun slowly, wanting to give Sam pleasure.  He placed his hand over Sam's hair, and began to stroke it, fixing the messy tangle.

Sam's eyes snapped open at the gentle touch. He was expecting it to be yanked back, or for a fist to collide with his face again, but neither happened. Hesitantly, he pushed up into the touch, turning his face to kiss Dean's fingers.

Dean's hand twitched as his brother kissed each finger, and he pulled back, only to stroke Sam's hair again, hoping it was helping him relax. His baby brother was hurt, sobbing beneath him and begging for help, to stop. That in itself was enough to sober him up and bring him back to earth.

Fuck… He ruined Sam. And that glimmer of hope and innocence in Sam's eyes nearly stopped his heart. Dean didn't know what to say, not wanting to break the fragile moment. Instead, he pulled the necklace off Sam, and massaged the sore flesh clenching around the muzzle.

Sam sighed, relieved that the pressure was finally off his cock.

"Dean?" He whimpered softly, "I-I need to, you know. But don't want to ruin your car."

"Here." Dean grunted and shoved his own shirt underneath Sam. "But your not going to come on a handgun. Come here Sam."

He gently eased out the gun, and sat down on the back seat. "Sit on my lap."

"A-Are you sure?" He asked nervously, moving slowly towards his brothers lap. He felt empty without a part of Dean inside him, and he was desperate for more, but not if it was a trick  

"Yea Sammy. Come here." He waved and pulled Sam down on his cock. "You want a man, you're going to get one." He growled and nipped Sam's ear.

He took his brothers hips and rocked them back and forth. Dean felt how swollen and raw his brother was, but if he left Sam like this, used and broken, it would kill him. Dean tried to be as gentle as possible, hoping to god that he could undo some of the damage.

Sam let out a broken moan at the new position, his brother filling him to the brim with his cock. Hands were on his hips instantly and he gripped them, helping Dean fuck him harder. He tossed his head onto Deans shoulder, moaning in his ear. "You feel amazing Dean, fuck, I've wanted this for so long."

Dean bucked up into Sam, breath heaving at the now hot interior. "You really wanted my body that badly?" He asked and kissed up Sam's neck.

"Yes Dean, I've only ever wanted you." He whined, exposing more of his neck for Dean to kiss.

He tried praising Sam, wishing he could think of better words, words that Sam deserved. But all that came out was half remembered lines from old porno’s.

"You've got a tight ass Sammy. Look at it bounce." He laughed and smacked it hard. "You ride good, what did you practice on? Your fingers? Or toys?"

Dean thrust up hard and rammed right into Sam's prostate, causing a surprised squeak to slip out.

"T-Toys. Fingers can't reach where I need it. I'd find ones I thought would be close to your size and ride them, screaming your name every time I came. My roommate caught me one time, Brady. Beat the shit out of me after, calling me a fag, sometimes a fairy. He'd make gay jokes anytime we were out in public. I was actually really happy when you took me away from there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before..."

Deans guilt built higher.

"I- ah! Tried dating Jess, but it wasn't the same. Never felt as good as the toys did. I know I'm weird Dean... I-I'm a whole new level of freak. And I'm sorry for who I am. After tonight we can go our separate ways ok? I won't contact you or Bobby again. I'll go back to Stanford, and you'll move on. I'm sure if you asked Cas he'd wipe your mind for you."

Dean stilled his motions and took Sam by the chin, making sure Sam really looked at him before he spoke.

"No. You aren't going anywhere Sam." He said possessively. "I'm in withdrawal ok? I'm sorry for hitting you, and for making you go so hard. You deserve to he cared for."

Dean put Sam's hand on his stomach.

"Feel this? If my cock inside you doesn't tell you how much I want this too, I don't know what does." Dean leaned in for a kiss, this time soft and sweet. He lapped at his brothers tasted and moaned happily.

"I want this ok? I want you. If you can forgive an alcoholic bastard like me that is. I’ll get myself checked Sam, I swear.”

Sam nodded, his heart fluttering at the admittance. He kissed back fiercely, pulling off just to slide back on, this time straddling Deans hips so they could kiss better.

  
"I love you Dean, I always have. Do- do you love me?"

Dean kissed Sam's neck and moved his hand around his throat, possessively holding him tight. "Course I love you Sammy." He sighed and began thrusting again, working his brother into a froth. "I always did I guess. Didn't have the guts to admit it. Can you forgive me?"

"Dean I'll always love you." Sam admitted, resting his head now on Dean's shoulder. "No matter what you do to me."

Their pace had slowed, to more of a romantic pace and Sam smiled against the skin. "And if you mean it...then of course I forgive you Dean."

"Of course I mean it Sammy." He said and kissed the mark on his face apologetically.  

 

That at was the end of their tender moment. Dean gave Sam a wicked grin and lifted Sam up just enough and slammed him back down, repeating the gesture until Sam was a writhing mess.

"Your butt’s gonna be purple Sam." He laughed and nipped his collar bone. "And look at the windows, it's nice and warm in here now eh?"

"Mmm purple ass cheeks are worth it," he chuckled, dragging nails through his brothers short hair as he rode. "Yup, I'm not cold anymore." He chuckled kissing Dean softly, "that's for taking care of me Dean."

"I'm still sorry Sam." He said regretfully and helped of his brother rock against him. Dean was still hard, but he wanted Sam to enjoy the moment. "Can I do anything?" He asked, wanting to salvage their last few hours  

"To be honest, I didn't mind the rough treatment." He blushed, nuzzling into Dean's chest. 

"Yea? You like it?" Dean asked and put his hand around Sam's neck. He winked to show he was acting and squeezed tight.

"You gonna come on my cock like a good boy? Or does your greedy hole need a few more fingers to finish the job?" Dean asked and ran his finger around the alright tight rim.

"Please Master," Sam begged, loving the role playing, "I still feel empty. Please, fill me more?"

"Alright my good boy, I'll give you what you need." He smiled and pushed two fingers inside, stroking his brothers prostate. "You wanna come baby boy?"

Dean dueled his assault on Sam with his teeth, biting Sam's neck while he waited for an answer  

"Sooo badly," Sam moaned, pushing against Dean's body in reflex. "That feels so good. Please, please can I come? I want to for you."

Dean bit down hard and rutted twice more into Sam, spilling with a groan. "Oh yes... Oh yes Sammy take it." He whined and pushed his mark deep inside his brother. "Come for me slut, come on."

The second hot come spilled into his body, Sam was done for. With a pleasured gasp, Sam came hard, all over their chests until he was dry.  It was the hardest he'd _ever_ come before and it was all because of Dean.

"F-Fuck," he panted, collapsing against Dean and hugging him tight. "I love you Dean, oh my god I fucking love you. Thank you."

"I love you too little brother." Dean chuckled, kissing his brother's eyelids. "That was a freaking awesome fuck, you know that? Damn we should have done this sooner, your ass just won't quit.

Sam chuckled, rubbing their noses together, "Yeah well, I'm never letting you go now. So get used to it."

"Well in that case...I'm not going to let go either." Dean rumbled and kissed Sam's ear. "Look Sammy, it's nearly dawn. It's gonna get warm soon. Did you want to sleep? I'll keep you warm."

"Only if you lay with me," Sam smiled sleepily, laying against Dean's neck. "Don't pull out, I'm comfortable here."

Dean's cock twitched eagerly at Sam's request. He helped them lay on the back seat, Sam on his chest. Dean pulled up his jacket to cover Sam's bottom, and tied it around his own waist to kept them together. "There.. How's that baby?"

"Mmm perfect. Thank you Dean," he smiled, kissing the black ink etched in his chest. "I like this on you. Have you ever thought of getting another tattoo? One for you and not demons?"

Dean shrugged. "I got my ribs etched by Cas, same as you, and I thought that was enough." Dean kissed Sam's cheek. 

"But that wasn't consensual," Sam frowned, "I-I got one for you actually, a couple years ago."

  
Sam lifted up a bit and fished in his jeans for his keys.  He pulled out a small flashlight and flicked it on, purple light shining out the tip.  He aimed it at his chest, across the middle was Dean's name is fancy script.  "I got it after you went to hell. I wanted to keep you close as much as I could."

Dean looked at the mark in awe. "Sammy, it's beautiful, thank you." He smiled and kissed his brothers chest. "It's real friggin sappy and I love it." He laughed.  "Hey, let's go tomorrow, I'll get your name over my heart too."

"You really like it?" Sam beamed, blushing as Dean leaned up to kiss his chest. His heart leapt at the contact and he blushed hard at the offer. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course Sammy. What about moose antlers over my shoulders?" He grinned and ruffled his brothers hair. "Cause you got my back."

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Anything you want baby. I'm just happy you want to get something for me. I missed you so much when you were gone,  I didn't know how to function. No more deals with devils okay?"

"Well I like my antler idea! And I dunno Sam, we'd both be dead twice over without them."

"I'd rather that than live without you," Sam said sadly, "At least we'd been together then." Sam hugged Dean hard, "I like your antler idea too." He smiled, not wanting to think of sad things, "I am kind of a moose aren't I?"

"Tall, lanky, trudges around the forest eating salad with a mop of brown hair? Oh ya Sammy, you're a moose. But you're my moose. And you also happen to be my second favorite dessert after pie." Dean smirked and nipped Sam's ear.

"Shut up jerk" Sam chuckled, slapping his shoulder playfully. Sam giggled, the teeth grazing his ear just right, "How would you know! You never swallowed me!" He teased, clenching around Dean to make him squirm.

Dean groaned as Sam tightened around him. "Your lips taste plenty good." He said smiled. "When we get a real hotel, I'll go for your popsicle ok?"

 Sam cracked up at that. "Since when are you shy about the word cock Dean?" He giggled, kissing his brother hard and clenching again.

"It sounds better. Cock makes me think I'm fucking a rooster ok?" He blushed and gave a quick thrust to Sam, making him whine.

"Hmm, what about dick?" He asked, rocking back onto Dean.

"Oh great. Now I'm fucking Robin. At least that makes me Batman." He groaned and seized Sam's hips. "So much for sleeping."

"We can sleep later, once we find a hotel."

Dean groaned and rocked Sam hard. "Yea... A bed would be nice. Tie you to it and fill you all day. You want that Sammy?"

"Yesss," Sam let out a desperate whine, gripping his brothers neck hard  

"Remind me to pick up Viagra at the next gas stop. You are an endless bottom Sam." He chuckled. Dean helped Sam to kneel on his hips. "Ride me Sammy, good and hard."

"You don't need it baby, but I could go for a few more rounds later."  Sam smiled devilishly and shoved his brother against the back seat, pushing air from his lungs before rising up and slamming back down. "Fill me big brother," he growled, keeping his relentless pace.

Dean's eyes rolled back and he bucked his hips at his brother's tight, wet heat.

"Fuck Sammy.... You're so fucking good. Oh yes little brother... That's it." He groaned and ground his hips in a circle.

Dean stuttered and came, digging his fingers into Sam's back. "Oh god... Yes Sammy yes take it-"

"Mine," Sam moaned, milking every bit of Dean's come from his dick. "So hot Dean, I love you. Love this."

Dean let his hands wander over Sam's body, caressing his chest. He beamed proudly at the swell of muscles. "You're so strong Sammy." He smiled and took Sam's fingers to suck in his mouth.

Sam blushed, gasping when Deans hot mouth wrapped around his fingers. "N-Not as strong as you Dean. You're always better."

  
He dug his hand through Dean's hair, thrusting up and down until another powerful orgasm was pulled from him.

"Dean! Fuck!"

Sam whimpered, thoroughly exhausted as he lay against his brothers chest. He pulled his head up just enough to kiss Dean softly before collapsing back against his chest.  

"Mmm my legs are cramping."

"I wish we had more room.." Dean sighed and helped Sam on his chest. "Is this ok? Can you rest?" Dean stoked his brothers hair, and gently worked the knots out.

Sam lay on Dean uncomfortably, "Not really," He sighed, "The suns pretty much up anyway. Maybe we could try the car again?"

"Sure Sam. Let me get up-"

Dean turned when he saw footsteps.

"What the- HEY-"

"Well... this explains why you didn't answer your phone you ijits. Get your pants on Sammy and help me with the hookup." Bobby laughed and drew a heart on the foggy window.

Sam blushed crimson, burying his face in his long hair.  "Damn it," he groaned with a chuckle. "Well at least Bobby's cool with it." He smiled, yanking on his jeans before stepping out of the car after giving Dean a quick kiss. "Come on, we can continue when we get a proper bed."

 

 


End file.
